Un lion persécuté
by NekoOfSpace
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia la jeune constellationniste de Fairy Tail adore ses esprits stellaires. Mais que se passe t-il lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'introduit chez elle par surprise ? Et quand les sentiments s'en mêlent ?


Lucy était une jeune fille qui avait rejoint la guilde de Fairy Tail depuis quelques temps grâce à Natsu. Elle maîtrisait la magie des étoiles. Elle possédait plusieurs clés. Ses esprit avaient tous leur caractère à eux. Aquarius une sirène assez excentrique, Taurus, un minotaure pervers, Cancer un crabe géant qui adore couper des cheveux, Virgo cette jeune fille en tenue de servante qui possède des tendances assez masochistes, Aries, Scorpio, Nikola et beaucoup d'autres... Et Loki.

Ce jeune homme, qui a longtemps fui le monde des esprits, qui dragues les jolies filles à tout bout de champ, il la traite comme une princesse. Elle l'avait rencontré à la guilde peu après son entrée dans celle-ci. Il s'était jeté sur elle, comme toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait. Elle avait tout de même eu une petite conversation avec lui, et dès qu'il assimila qu'elle était une mage stellaire, il avait fui. Il souffrait encore de la mort de sa précédente maitresse, il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Cependant, à la longue, il s'était laissé apprivoiser par la jeune mage, et Loki le lion faisait désormais partit de sa panoplie d'esprit stellaires, qu'elle considérait aussi comme des amis.

Loki l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois. Malgré ses quelques défauts, il était gentil, protecteur et servant. Lucy l'envoyait souvent balader quand il dépassait les limites, cependant elle aimait beaucoup se sentir en sécurité aux côtés de celui-ci. Il avait l'avantage d'être plus mature que Natsu dont elle était tout de même proche, car les seules chose que faisait Natsu était de se battre avec Grey, se goinfrer et foutre le bordel pendant les missions.

- Oy Lucy ! S'écria le concerné.

- Bonjour Natsu ! Répondit-elle, soudainement sortie de ses pensées.

- J'ai envie de faire une mission pour me défouler ! Je m'enflamme ! Lança Natsu, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Je…

Une table vola dans leur direction. Lucy l'esquiva de peu. En se redressant, elle vu Grey en caleçon qui ricanait, fier de constater que la table qu'il venait de lancer avait percuté son rival.

Lucy qui ne pouvait plus supporter cette bagarre générale. Erza était partie en mission et le maitre avait dû se rendre à une réunion avec le conseil. Personne n'était donc en mesure de les arrêter. Elle sortit de la guilde et partie en direction de son appartement, profitant de l'air frais de la saison. Elle appréciait les doux rayons du soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, s'installa à son bureau et reprit l'écriture de son roman.

* * *

Il était 22h passé, Lucy se sentait un peu fatiguée et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Une fois sa douche finie, elle se rendit dans sa chambre en serviette puisqu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. En passant par le salon, elle fut soudainement aveuglée par une lumière blanche intense.

- Qu'est-ce que… s'écria Lucy, surprise.

La lumière se dissipa et elle aperçut une forme humaine. Elle prit quelques instants à retrouver complètement la vue, et plissa les yeux pour identifier l'individu. Ses yeux noisettes s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? Tu...

Elle se figea. Le corps de Loki était parsemé de blessures, quelques-unes semblaient graves.

- Lucy…

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober.

Elle se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, affolée par l'état du Lion.

- On m'a tendu un piège. Ils me poursuivent. Je… Je ne peux pas retourner dans le monde des esprits, ils me retrouveront trop facilement, répondit Loki, d'une voix faible.

- Qui ça ils ? demanda la blonde, complètement perdue.

Le corps de Loki tomba lourdement sur celui de la blonde. Elle paniqua. Etait-il mort ?

- Loki ! Loki ! cria Lucy, tandis que les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

Elle vérifia sont pou, et soupira de soulagement.

- Dieu merci, dit-elle dans un second soupir.

Elle tenta alors de le soulever, afin de l'emmener dans la chambre, pour l'allonger. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, elle déposa le blessé sur son lit et enfila au passage son pyjama. Elle se dépêcha de trouver de quoi le soigner.

Elle revint vers le lit avec une grosse boite métallique et quelques bandages. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à le soigner. En passant le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur une blessure qui semblait profonde, Loki sursauta. Il poussa un grognement de douleur. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, encore plissés par la douleur et l'épuisement.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal… dit doucement Lucy, en lui touchant la main.

Il frissonna en sentant le contact de la main de la jolie blonde sur sa peau.

- Merci, Lucy, dit-il doucement.

- C'est normal, répondit-elle. Évites de parler pour garder tes forces, continua Lucy.

Il tenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Une fois les bandages provisoires terminés, elle rangea la boite de secours et se promit que dès l'aube elle irait chercher Wendy afin qu'elle soigne le jeune homme. Elle se dirigea en baillant vers le salon. Cette nuit elle dormirait sur le canapé pour que le blessé puisse se reposer dans son lit.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta dans sa démarche. Son canapé avait été détruit lors d'une baston entre Grey et Natsu qui avait malheureusement éclatée chez elle quelques jours auparavant. N'ayant pas actuellement le budget pour en racheter un autre, elle n'avait pas pu le remplacer. Elle soupira et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher.

Une fois allongée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à côté du beau Lion. Elle se tourna alors de son côté pour mieux le scruter. Son visage pâle était éclairé par la lune. Elle pouvait distinguer ses traits parfaits, ses longs cils et ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui retombaient délicatement sur son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Son regard descendit lentement.

Il était torse nu puisqu'elle l'avait déshabillé quelques minutes plus tôt pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Elle pouvait donc admirer une partie de sa musculature bien définie, qui n'était pas recouverte par les bandages, sa peau qui semblait si attirante, même si elle était parsemée de quelques blessures. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Soudain, elle sentit Loki remuer. Le regard de la jeune fille s'affola et remonta jusqu'à son visage, voulant vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, pire encore, si il l'avait pas prise en flagrant délit. Fausse alerte, celui-ci semblait toujours endormi. C'est alors que ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Si fines et attirantes.

Lucy se mit une claque mentale monumentale.

_Tu dérailles ma vielle, a quoi tu penses ?! Allez, dors Lucy, dors…_ pensa-t-elle en s'agitant.

Après quelques minutes de combat mental, la jeune fille arriva tout de même à s'endormir.


End file.
